Voyager Valentines
by My Old Fics
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Tom and B'Elanna goof around in a senior staff meeting. Told from Tom's point of view.


Author's Note:  
Yes, I admit, I hadn't thought everything through when I first wrote this, so this story might be laden with tons and tons of mistakes, or perhaps the plot concept might be hard to believe, but please, bear with me, for I happen to think, like countless others, that this story is quite good and funny. If you don't believe me, go one and read the reviews.

Reply to the reviews:  
eScapefreak - Good point... I hadn't actually thought of that when I wrote this.  
Fly-Girl222 - Yes, I think I might have submitted it to another site once... or perhaps you might have just read it on some time ago, but you didn't bother to review. I only published this again because I accidentally removed this one when I was on removing my several bad stories.  
SpaceMan41 - Yes, you're absolutely right... I just hadn't thought of that, too, when I wrote this. Ah well, acouple of lovers can very well act childish on Valentine's Day, I s'pose... their special day... heh.

* * *

**  
Voyager Valentines **

We were at a senior staff briefing in Janeway's Ready Room. She was explaining something about making peace with anotherone of those weird alien species...

... but it didn't matter to me. I was oblivious to all that was around me. I couldn't hear Janeway properly. I wascaught upwith this little game of ours.I looked at the others for a moment, not wanting to get caught. _Good_, I thought. No one noticed me. I passed a little heart-shaped chocolate to B'Elanna under the table. On it, I had quickly carved the words 'Will you be my' above the 'Valentine' that was already printed on it. I felt her hand accept it, and let go. She stole a quick glance under the table when the Captain wasn't looking, and I knew she had accepted the offer by her childish grin which had came up suddenly. Time seemed to stop around us.

When I looked up again, Janeway was looking at B'Elanna intently. _Could she have found out?_ I thought worriedly. Time was restored. I shook my head to aware myself to what was going on.

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna!" I heard Janeway's voice say. I looked at B'Elanna worriedly. She snapped out of her reverie when Janeway called her name for the fifth time. "B'Elanna, is something wrong?" Janeway asked, lookingconcerned.

"Uh, no, Captain... I'm - I'm fine," B'Elanna replied hurriedly, still looking slightly lost.

"So what do you think? About the plasma conduits."

"Uh... I completely agree with you," B'Elanna said. In truth, she had no idea at all what Janeway had been talking about.

I have to admit, I didn't know what Janeway was talking about either. Maybe we should just stop our little childishness and return our focus on the meeting. Oh. B'Elanna had snuck the piece of heart chocolate into her mouth and was carving the words something onto another piece of the chocolate. It was white chocolate. _Eugh... being my girlfriend, doesn't she know I hate white chocolate?_ I thought. No, it doesn't matter. I slid my hand down and took the tiny Valentine from her chocolate-covered hands from beneath the tableand read the message on it. "Of course I will," it said.

Whoops. I shouldn't have said that out loud...

"Excuse me, Mr. Paris?" Janeway asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh no...

"Nothing, really... it's just that... of course I'll pilot the Delta Flyer againfor this mission," I said guardedly.

"Oh. I was under the impression you would have liked to have a chance at being Captain. In that case, Chakotay, you'll have the Bridge while Tom will accompany us."

Whew. That was close. I, too, looked for the perfect opportunity and popped the candy into my mouth without as much as a glance from Harry.

What? Harry saw that?

He looked from me to B'Elanna, then smirked. He seemed to understand what was going on. I put my index finger on my lips as a gesture for Kim to keep quiet about this incident. He nodded. Another close call...

"Dinner... at... my... quarters... or... yours..." I began carving feverishly into another piece of chocolate. I didn't notice that I had pronounced it aloud, and now, the entire Senior Staff was staring at me. Of course, I was too engrossed in my work to notice. Neither did B'Elanna, when she grabbed the chocolate from my own chocolate-smudged palm. When I finally came to my senses, I found Janeway and everyone else looking at me and B'Elanna with amusement. Janeway's mouth was quirked into a little smile. "Dismissed" she said.

Asweheaded for the door, she added, "Except Paris and Torres." I gulped. The worst is yet to come.

"I understand the both of you hadn't been listening to what I was saying. That means I'll have to exclude you both from the away mission tomorrow," Janeway said lightly.

"We have an away mission tomorrow?" I asked, completely at a loss.

Janeway'sserious expression silenced me. "I have asked you before, and I'll ask you again. Please do not let your relationship interfere with your duties. And I have said before, that as Senior Officers, you two are to set good examples for the crewmen and ensigns out there on this ship. I hope there won't be a next time I have to give you two this talk. Dismissed." From the tone of her voice, it was like she was expelling me from the Academy or something. But as I cocked my head and looked back, I sawshe had her head down,smiling slightly, shaking her head.

I suppose I was foolish to think I wouldn't be caught. I had no idea why I did it.

On the spur of the moment, in the spirit of Valentine's Day...

I felt like having some fun, I guess.


End file.
